


Kaecilius X Reader – Reincarnation

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Magic, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When the reader is making little progress in the physical aspects of magic (s)he is paired up with Kaecilius who acts as a tutor, but finds it hard upon noticing the similarities to his deceased wife.





	1. Tutoring

It can’t be denied that the universe is indeed strange and vast; you had always believed that there was a lot more to it than met the eye. It was that initial curiosity and thirst for knowledge that led you to the Temple of the Mystic Arts run by the mysterious Ancient One; under her supervision, you began the study of magic. While the other students progressed at a steady pace, you were still unable to perform the simplest of tasks after months of work. While the Ancient One would always hide her concern for you behind a comforting smile, you were sure she must think you a fool for pursuing something that seemed so impossible. It was after one such day, filled with hopeless thoughts that the Ancient One approached you with all her usual grace.

“Good morning (Y/N).” She greeted.

You stopped your lame efforts with the sling ring, offering a bow of respect, “Good morning.”

“How fares your training today?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know, you see everything around here, I’m well aware of that at least. So… it was nice knowing you.” You stuck out your hand.

“Excuse me?”

You took your hand back gingerly, “You’re here to tell me that I have no place in the magical realms and that I have to leave, right?”

“What makes you so sure that’s what I’m here to say?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to stop pitying me for weeks now. It’s okay, I get it, some people have the gift and others don’t.”

“Ahh,” the Ancient One gave you a knowing nod, “and what makes you think you have no talent in magic? I suppose it’s that you haven’t seen physical results yet.”

You didn’t respond, she was using a tone which you knew you couldn’t answer back to; it was like a parent showing a child their mistake.

“Did it ever occur to you that people are unique and therefore learn through different methods? There is another student here, Kaecilius, he is far advanced in his training now despite starting with as much difficulty as you; he has agreed to work with you until you’ve mastered the beginnings of your training. You will find him in the library. Good day.”

You bowed your head once more, revelling in the fact you didn’t have to leave, “Good day ma’am.”

* * *

Kaecilius awaited you among the dusty tomes and scrolls of the library. In this room, he felt that he would one day have the power to achieve his goal for within the sacred writings he knew he would find some ritual or other that would serve his needs; one way or another, he would get his precious wife back.

“Excuse me.” You practically whispered from behind, daring not to disturb the man who looked so at peace in the silence. “Are you Kaecilius? Um, the-”

“Ancient One sent you, yes I know.” He finished confidently, yet as he turned around to face you, words failed him at the mere sight of your eyes.

Kaecilius was a man who always kept his composure even in the toughest of situations but something about you seemed so… familiar; it was almost like he was gazing into the eyes of his beloved wife but then again, that wasn’t possible.

He shook off the feeling with a blunt question, designed to make you uncomfortable, “How come you have failed in your training so far?”

You swallowed nervously, “Um… I… Well what about you? The Ancient One told me you had trouble at first too, maybe we’re just one in the same there. How about you start by telling me how you got past your block first.”

Kaecilius raised an eyebrow, he knew his previous question was unfair but he hadn’t expected you to answer back with such ferocity, “I am the teacher here.”

“A teacher’s purpose is to answer any and all questions which may help the student progress to their goal.”

“Very well.” His lips twitched up slightly, an action he was glad you missed, for some reason unbeknownst to even himself. “After I failed at the physical aspect of magic, I spent time studying the words behind the movement. To me it is backwards to do first and understand later. The writings here made it clear that I understood nothing; everything learnt outside here is a lie created because we, as a species, could not comprehend the world around us.”

“Right, so I need to…?”

“You need to read the books I give you and only come to me when you have a question, the books are over there on the desk and I will be in the courtyard training, good day to you.”

Kaecilius stalked out the room quickly, never looking back as he did so. In truth, he had planned to stay with you and guide you through the materials but then he’d seen you and that changed everything. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was but something in you, the anxious gaze that turned into a fiery passion, the way you answered back, even the way you moved, it felt like he knew it somehow.

You slumped despondently at the desk, pouting at the three books in front of you; although it didn’t pose as much of a challenge to read them, you would have preferred the aid of your supposed “mentor.” It shouldn’t have bothered you so much that he didn’t really like you, there would always be people in life that didn’t get along much like oil and water, yet you had the sudden urge to apologise as if your mere presence offended him. You wondered briefly whether you should apologise, then pushed the idea away, deciding that you should carry out the task at hand before doing so lest you upset him further. While the books did make the magic process a lot more understandable, each chapter raised many more questions than before; you grabbed a notebook and pen from Wong’s desk, deciding to write each question down before taking the list to Kaecilius.

* * *

Kaecilius was impressed at your initiative to say the least, you had not only written your questions down but also what you thought some of the answers were; he was only there for clarification. The two of you sat on a bench overlooking the courtyard while he read through your papers, occasionally raising his eyebrows or pursing his lips in an unreadable expression. You sat picking at your nails, waiting to be berated or huffed away; while Kaecilius didn’t seem like a particularly mean man, he definitely had a commanding presence that put you on edge.

“Very good, some of your answers need a little work but I’ll help you to the best of my ability.” He nodded approvingly.

You grinned goofily, “Really? It’s not bad?”

Kaecilius smiled calmly back, enjoying the warmth that you emitted, “Indeed. Would you like to go over them now or-”

“The library’s closing in a few minutes and Wong wouldn’t let me take the books out.”

“I see. I will talk to Wong about your book clearance in the morning, until then you may come to my room for study; I have some books there that may help.”

You blinked back surprise, after he had brushed you off earlier you hadn’t expected an invitation to his room of all places, “Uh, yeah sure, that’d be great, thank you.”

Kaecilius got up, “Good, be ready in an hour, I’m in room 12.”

He walked stiffly away, questioning himself on how he had become so comfortable around you in the space of a few minutes. He couldn’t figure out his own attitudes towards you, first he didn’t want to know you then he was inviting you to his room. What was next? Would he ignore you? Kick you out perhaps? Maybe he would end up inviting you to dinner; he was an enigma even to himself.

* * *

You shuffled awkwardly at Kacilius’ door, it should have been the easiest thing you’d done all day. Knock. Go in. Study. Leave. It couldn’t be simpler. Yet there you stood, quickly adjusting and readjusting you clothes, hair, books; anything he would notice. If you were just supposed to be his student, why had you spent so long getting ready before visiting him? You’d only known the man a day and it already felt like longer. Cursing yourself, you took a deep breath, finally knocking on the door; whatever happened after would at least be better than endless waiting.

Kaecilius let you in with a faint smile, the light scent of tea wafted through the air to you; it showed that he had also made the extra effort to impress you.

“(Y/N).” He greeted. “Shall we begin?”

You nodded, eager to see where the night would lead, “Just show me where to start.”


	2. A Choice

Kaecilius watched you from his position on the balcony above the courtyard. You were teaching one of the new students how to create an energy blast, much as he’d taught you only a year prior; so much had happened in that time. Kaecilius went through regular cycles of growing close to you, often teetering on the verge of a relationship, then distancing himself until he felt safe again. Your skills had progressed to match most of the advanced monks. Most recently however, Kaecilius had discovered ancient tomes on reincarnation; he now knew you were the reincarnation of his precious wife.

Knowing such information left him in a conundrum. The tome he’d found provided more than a little information on reincarnation. It also left a spell to reverse it, bringing back the previous person’s spirit into the current host’s body but at great cost to the host; if he carried out the spell, everything that was you would be lost. Ever since joining the monks, he’d searched for ways to bring his wife back, yet now he hesitated; such emotional instability frustrated him greatly.

Kaecilius growled irritably, turning away from you whilst recalling memories of his wife who was simultaneously closer and further away then ever. His love had given him everything and you were a nobody in comparison; the choice was obvious. The spell was somewhat easy. All Kaecilius had to do was harvest some of your magical energy and twist it against you. That would be simple enough if he could teach you a spell complex enough to give him time to do so. Most advanced spells would do, so he decided to teach you how to enter the mirror dimension, a realm that was beautiful, lethal, and filled with magical potential; after all, you may as well see something incredible before dying.

* * *

“Focus!” Kaecilius commanded.

You’d created a small fracture in the air before you, revealing a mere glimpse of the mirror dimension. It had taken all your energy to do so but there it was, if only you could push a little further to enter the opening. You pushed harder, grunting at the effort. The fracture closed, and you slumped with exhaustion, much like the previous forty-nine attempts.

Kaecilius tutted, annoyed by the lack of progress, “You weren’t focusing.”

You ignored the barbed comment, “You know what they say, fiftieth time’s the charm.”

“Be serious,” Kaecilius reprimanded.

“Relax, I’ll get it.”

“With that attitude? I doubt it.”

You straightened up, responding in kind, “My attitude?! We’re seriously questioning my attitude? What about you? You’ve been rude all week. I’m used to you being weird because it’s you but this week you’ve been downright mean. If you have a problem, say it.”

Kaecilius pursed his lips.

“That’s what I thought. You know what, talk to me when you’ve got something nice to say.”

You walked away, leaving Kaecilius to further ponder his cause.

* * *

Despite your fight with Kaecilius, you still had a task which would further your magical abilities. At night, when the courtyard was empty, you’d practice opening the mirror dimension, making little to no progress without a tutor. Kaecilius kept a distant eye on you, waiting for the day when he’d be able to harness your energy; each passing moment made his decision harder, but he stuck with it, sure that the results would be worthwhile.

As slow as your progress was, you remained determined to prove your worth to Kaecilius though you weren’t sure why you desired to do so. Why did his disapproval make you so angry? If anyone else acted as he had, you wouldn’t have cared. It was like he was looking for something within you that simply wasn’t there. Perhaps if you knew more about him, you’d know what drove him to push you so hard. You sighed grumpily, the thought was of no comfort; Kaecilius was a private man, he’d never tell you such things.

Resigning yourself back to the task at hand, you attempted once again to push into the mirror dimension. The idea of getting away from your troubles provided great motivation. Kaecilius watched on, amazed at the leap in your abilities from only moments ago.

Where there had been a small fracture, there was now a great tear, showing you the marvels of the mirror dimension beyond your own. You knew enough not to go in it, Kaecilius had warned you of that himself. This was not to be a door, but a window; a window which provided the most beautiful view you’d seen.

“Well done,” Kaecilius commended, stepping from behind the portal.

All he had to do was say an incantation now, while your magic kept the dimension open, but he wouldn’t, not until you had time to admire the beautiful view; your death should be a happy one, he was certain about that.

“Kaecilius!” You beamed, forgetting your anger in your elation.

“It’s quite the-”

You pulled him close to you, kissing him quickly before letting go, “Thank you, you helped me do this, you got me here.”

Kaecilius straightened his robes, attempting to collect himself. Had his own wife not kissed him like that the first time? it was like experiencing the most vivid of memories again. He had to say it now and bring her back.

“Kai? Are you okay?” You waved at him.

“I um- Yes. I am… adequate.” He looked at the window, then back to you, “You should… You should close it before you tire yourself out.”

You smiled and did as he said, “Thanks. For being here I mean.”

Kaecilius bowed stiffly, “I… Such an accomplishment should be celebrated. Would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?”

You brushed your hair back with your hand, “Like a date?”

“Yes, a date.”

You smiled and pecked his cheek, “I’d love to.”

Kaecilius nodded curtly, then left abruptly; he had much to think about. Had he condemned one life for another or had he done something wonderful? Surely, the date would reveal all.


End file.
